My Aunty Makes Up Cool Stories
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: During a thunderstorm and a wild power-cut, which Dudley is certain was caused by his freakish cousin, he becomes bored very quickly. His Aunt Marge makes him feel better by suggesting that they write a story together. Written for the Qudditch Fanfiction Competion, and for my team, The Tutshill Tornadoes!


My Auntie's Story

AN: The prompts in this story are word (colourful), word (stubborn-ess), and word( below). Also, words written like this is Dudley's writing, words written like _this _is Aunt Marge's writing. Also, a big thanks to my team, the Tutshill Tornadoes.

On a wet, rainy day in Privet Drive, Dudley is bored, so his Aunt Marge entertains him with the best entertainment she can think of: make up a story together.

Normally, on a rainy day, there was nothing Dudley liked to do more than to watch TV. But due to a wild power-cut, which he was certain was due to his cousin Harry's freakishness, he wasn't able to watch anything, or even play on his PlayStation.

After breakfast, Dudley sat gloomily in the living room, staring morosely at the TV, wishing that he could watch something. As he sat there, feeling very sorry for himself, his Aunt Marge walked into the living room.

"Dudders, angel, is everything alright?" She asked kindly.

Dudley looked up at his Auntie, and shook his head. "No, I'm bored, and I don't know what to do."

His aunt pondered this simple statement, and wondered what she and Dudley could do together that was fun. Then, as she thought of something, she went out of the room, only to return shortly with a huge pad of lined paper, a packet of pencils, and other pieces of stationary.

"How about we make up a short story, Dudders?"

Normally, Dudley would have said "No," but this was his aunt, and he was bored, so he said, "Yes, please."

For the next hour, they were writing their story together. They had used the plot of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, but had made it their own story.

_Once upon a time, in a colourful forest, there lived a family in a small house. This family consisted of four eagles. There was Father Eagle, Mother Eagle, and the two twin eagles, Jane and Simon._

One early morning, the twins and father eagle woke up to the smell of frying worms. The twins flew upstairs joyfully, and their mother smiled.

_"Good Morning, my darlings," she said, and added, "I think we need to buy some beverages, seeing as your stubborn father simply refuses to do the shopping, even though I've asked him to."_

Before long, the family of eagles were flying towards the nest market, completely unaware that a little girl was walking about in the same forest.

The smell of the recently cooked worms alerted her, and she thought, oh, how lovely, I can smell bacon. Following the scent, she soon arrived at the home of the eagles, and went inside.

_When she saw the plates of worms, she picked one up, and bit into it. It had been cooked in bacon juices from last night's dinner, so they simply tasted like bacon._

_"Mmm, that was yummy. I think I'd like a nap, 'cause my older sister woke me up early." She said to herself, and headed upstairs, where she assumed the bedrooms would be. She opened every door, but she couldn't find any bedrooms._

How odd, she thought, that the bedroom should be below the upper level, and made her way downstairs. At the back of the kitchen, was a door which led to the bedrooms, as Goldie soon found out, and she snoring away a few minutes later.

_As she snored, the family of eagles were flying home, when father eagle stopped in surprise. The front door was wide open, and sounds of snoring reached his ears. _

_"Madeline, I think someone's gotten lost, and went into our house."_

_His wife smiled, and flew into the downstairs window. Goldie awoke some time later, and, although she was scared stiff of the eagles at first, she soon warmed up to them, especially the twins._

"See, Dudley, you can always find something fun to do, even when it's pouring down with rain and there's no power." His aunt told him with a smile.

"Thanks for brightening up my day, Aunt Marge. Can I go to the park?"

For it had stopped raining, and the day was lovely and warm. But his aunt shook his head, and said, "No, I think some of the things might still be slippery, and the last thing I want you to do is break your arm, like a little five-and-a-half year old girl did."*

Dudley nodded, and said, "Ok, then." He said, and then added, "Do you want to do something else that's fun?"

His Aunt considered this for a moment, before saying, "Would you like to go to London for a long weekend, just you and me?"

Dudley grinned. Today was only Thursday, and a whole five days in London would be wonderful.

"Ok, Auntie." He said, pleased.

After asking Petunia and Vernon if she could take Dudley for the weekend, and they had said "Yes," the two of them had caught the train to London, though not before Marge had bought herself and Dudley big Toblerone chocolate bars.*

"You're the best auntie ever." Dudley told her, before thinking,_ she's my only aunt. I never met Aunt Lily._

When they arrived in London, Marge first booked a hotel room for her and Dudley, and then took him out to lunch. They ordered spaghetti bolognase, followed by a massive chocolate and banana split.

They chattered about Dudley, and then did a heck of shopping. Marge bought a yellow dress which made her look like a massive beach ball, or a lemon. Dudley, on the other hand, bought a nice leather jacket, before asking if they might go to the M&M shop.

That's where they went, as Marge was only too happy to treat her nephew.

On Thursday, she took Dudley to see Romeo and Juliet at the theatre, as she knew that he had a secret passion for Shakespeare. He amused her when he cried when the two lovers were dead.

"Oh, Dudley, they're alive for real." She told him after the play, and he just smiled.

"I know, I know." He said, chuckling.

She then treated Dudley to another nice dinner, and he had been completely baffled when he had gone through what he though was the door to the boy's restroom, but was in fact an unalarmed fire door.

Luckily, he had gotten out, and had enjoyed his dinner and dessert.

For the rest of the weekend, until Monday, they went to Wales.

On Monday, they caught the train back to London, and then the other to Surrey.

"Thanks, Auntie for a lovely weekend." Dudley told her on Thursday, when she left to go home.

"Your welcome, Dudley." She said, and with a big hug, she was gone.

*I broke my arm when I was five, I have been to the UK, and a Toblerone is a chocolate bar made in Switzerland.


End file.
